


The Mutual Aid Society for First Generation Witches and Wizards

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Harry Potter, muggleborn students and teachers, the mutual aid society for first generation witches and wizards
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 1





	The Mutual Aid Society for First Generation Witches and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8167608#cmt8167608

A tall woman, unknown to most of the greater world but almost god-like to many of those in the room, took her place at the front of a large meeting room full of people ranging from eleven to well over a hundred years old.

"It is my honor to welcome all of you to this year's December meeting of The Mutual Aid Society for First Generation Witches and Wizards and to announce our first speaker, who will be speaking on the topic of combatting casual bigotry among friends and acquaintances in every-day life, and will be followed by our small-group support sessions."

As the evening went by, the witches and wizards relaxed into a place where they could eat familiar foods, drink familiar drinks, talk about normal things without explaining them, make pop culture references that got laughs, and be generally normal people without being stared at like circus exhibits.


End file.
